I See Hell In Your Eyes
by Padmavati
Summary: This is the story of Emma Anderson. Life was never easy for her, but when she gets called back to shield will things get better?
1. Chapter 1

I See Hell in your eyes.

Chapter one

Emma sighed as she looked down at the manila envelope that laid on the table in front of her. This was the last thing she wanted to be handed. "Miss Anderson." Phil Coulson said hesitantly. "We need you to come in."

"I thought that S.H.I.E.L.D was done putting me in harms way." She said as she picked at a string on the hem of her shirt. She had fought for S.H.I.E.L.D before and she hated watched ever second of her life. Phil smiled at her.

"It isn't that kind of work we want from you Emma." he said as he took the envelope and pulled out a folder. He opened it and laid the paper in front of her. "What we want you to do is to use your gifts to help this man locate something that was taken from us." Emma looked up from her interesting string to the paper. In the top left corner of the paper was a picture of a man with dark brown hair that had very slight graying at his temples. She moved her eyes from the mans hair to his face. He had an over all handsome face. His eyes were nicely shaped and a deep earthy brown. His nose was a nice shape and wasn't pugged or bulbous. His lips were nice and full. She liked his face. After examining his picture she looked over to this information the page held.

"Doctor Bruce Banner" She read aloud. Her eyes widened as she scanned over the name again. "How am I supposed to help him?" She asked gesturing to herself. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm mot exactly a scientist"

"You've heard of his..." Phil pause to think of the right words to use. "Other side, correct?" Emma nodded. "Well, we need you to use your gift to keep him calm and collected in case he is ever put in a stressful situation while on this endeavor"

Emma let out another sigh as looked back down at the paper. "When are we leaving?"

Emma sat at a aboard the strange S.H.I.E.L.D ship. Her and Phil had headed back to her small apartment and packed her clothing and was briefed about the others that were going to be there. Then the next morning were on a jet and headed for the carrier. She was shown to her room where he took a quick shower. Director Fury had told her that it would be a bit before the others would arrive, so she took her time to get ready.

Wiping the steam from the mirror, Emma took a little time to look at herself. Her hair was a light gingery red that stopped a little after her shoulders. She pulled out a comb and parted her hair so that her fringe was mostly on the left side. When her hair was dry it was straight and would almost always hang in her face. She looked from her hair to her eyes. They were a bright shade of silvery grey that had a ring of gold around her pupil. Her eyes were big and doe like, but not to big for her face. She had more of a squared jaw line. She never thought it was unattractive but wished for a more feminine shape sometimes. Her nose was small and button like, more rounded then pointed. and her lips were a milky peach shade and slightly full, but always soft. Her Skin was paler then normal and smooth, but the skin on her body had many scars that she didn't like most people to see.

Emma sighed. She had been told that she was pretty but never that she was beautiful or gorgeous. not that it ever really bothered her. She didn't strive to impress others.

After drying off and fixing her hair, she put on short sleeved black v-neck shirt and light skinny jeans. She gave herself a once over in the mirror before slipping on her red flats and grabbing her red leather jacket.

She made her way back to the bridge and sat back at the table. She saw Fury standing in front of the monitors on the other side of her. "When will the others be getting here?" She asked hoping she wasn't interrupting him.

He turned to her and gave a small smiled. "The jets landed not to long ago. So soon." He then turned back to the monitors in front of him. With a short, nervous sigh she sat and waited for the rest of the group to show up.


	2. Chapter 2

I See Hell in your eyes.

Chapter two

Emma looked down the hallway as she heard foot steps approaching. She saw a woman who was around her height maybe a little shorter, a tall man with blond hair, and the handsome man she knew as Bruce Banner. The bridge was buzzing as everyine was preparing for take off.

Emma couldn't help but watch the nercous Doctor as he walked around. He had on faded dress pants and a matching faded blazer off colored dark dress shirt. He seemed to shy away from the guards and most of the other people. He was cute. She shook her head and turned to look in front of her. She couldn't think those things about him. She was to watch him and help him keep calm, not crush over him like a horny teenage girl.

A smiled spread accross her face as she watched the blond headed man pull out 10 dollars from his pocket and hand it to Fury. He pocketed the cash and turned to the rest of us. He walked over to Banner and extended his hand. "Doctor, Thank you for coming."

"Thanks fo asking nicely" Banner said as he took Furys hand and shook it. "So, uh, how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the tesseract, you're in the wind." Fury told him. Emma couldn't help but scoff slightly at this. Fury had told her the same thing on her last mission, and yet, here she was. Fury didn't miss the sound of her displeasure. He turned his head to look at her.

"Where are you with that?" The doctor asked. At this point Emma tooned them out. She knew she would hav no idea what they were talking about, so she turned her attention to the blond man as he walked over and took the seat next to her.

"Hello ma'ma." He said with a bright smile. "I'm Steve Rogers." She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I'm Emma Anderson." She said as she stuck out her hand. Emma never relly realised how small she was until she felt Steves hand grip hers. She looked down and saw how much bigger his hand was. She looked back up at him, her eyebrows nit together. Confused Steve pulled his hand away.

"Something wrong?" He asked, worried he had offended her. She shook her head and then smiled.

"I just never realised how small I am." At this he let out a chuckle.

"Well ma'am, you are very pettitte.'' Emma shook her head.

"Steve, You can call me Emma." She said as stood up. "But I'll see you later." She gave a small wave as she walked over to Fury and Bruce who were still talking.

"Oh, and Doctor Banner, I would like you to meet someone." Fury said as he saw Emma walking over. "This is Emma Anderson. She will be with you in the lab most of the day. She has agreed to use her skills in case you are ever to get angry or stressed out." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. Emma Extended a handout for him to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor Banner." He looked to her hand and then to her face. She had a genuine smile.

"Nice to meet you too" He said taking her hand and giving it a gentle shake before letting go.

"Agent Romanoff, if you wouldn't mid showing Doctor Banner and Emma to the lab?" Fury said looking to the red headed woman. She nodded and gestred with her hand for them to follow her.

"You're gonna love it Doc. We go all the toys" She said as she lead them out of the room.

After the Doctor had settled into the lab, he turned to look at Emma. "So, Miss Anderson." He started as he turned and started figitting with the computer in font of him. "Are you like my body guard or what?" He asked.

"Well first," She said as she walked over to him and sat on the lab table he was working at. "You can call me Emma." She looked over at him. He seem to be trying to look at anything but her. "And I'm here to make sure tht nothing happens." Emma placed a hand on his shoulder. This small contact made him look from his computer to her. She smiled warmly at him. "Even if I dont think that anything will happen. You're nervous and tense. You just need to relax" She said giving his shoulder a slight squeese.

"I'd, uh, rather not. I'm not fond of what happens when I lose controle and neither are the people on this ship." He said looking down. Emma couldn't help but smile. She brought her face closer to his until her mouth was close to ear.

"Green is my favorite color." She whispered before she hopped off the lab table. She walked over to the door but looked back at the Doctor. His face had turned a pretty shade of red and his body was stiff as a statue. "Anything you want to drink or eat?" She asked. He shook his head, but didn't look at her. "Ok. I'll be back in a bit."

Emma got herself and the Doctor a bottle of water and she grabbed some sandwhitches before she headed back to the lab. She saw the doctor standing right where she had left him. He looked up at her just as she walked. She smiled at him and handed him a water and placed a sandwhitch on the table.

"In case you get hungry" She said as she sat on one of the other tables tht was close by. "I'm not gonna lie Doc." She smiled s he looked up her after taking a sip of water. "I have no idea whats going on or what any of this stuff does" A small smile made its way to his face.

"Lets just say that it will all help with finding the cube." He explained simply to her as he pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. "And you can call me Bruce." She nodded and smiled. Things continued like this for a couple of hours. Her asking him random questions while he worked and him answering as best he could.

"I hope I'm not bothering you with all of my questions." She said feeling sheepish. He shook his head and smiled up at her.

"I actually don't mind. I like talking to you." He said before looking back to his work.

"Well good. You're going to be seeing a lot of me." She said as she sat back on the table, propping herself up on her elbows. He let out a small laugh as he looked up at her.

"Is that a promise?" She blushed slightly, but nodded. He attention was directed elsewhere as she saw a group of people walking down the hall. In the middle of the group was a single man. His long lack hair and slender features made him attactive but gave him a look of something to be feared.

The man looked into the room. His eyes first landed on Emma. He seemed to look her over before smirking and looking over at Bruce. She turned to look at Bruce. She was slightly worried.


	3. Chapter 3

I See Hell in your eyes.

Oh yeah kind of late, but I do NOT own the avengers just Emma. Yeah so now that that's out of the way.

Chapter Three

"That was uncomfortable" Emma said before pushing herself off of the lab table to stand. She walked over to Bruce and stood close to him.

"Did he creep you out that much?" Bruce asked looking down at her. He was a good head taller then her making her feel very short.

Bruce couldn't help but feel a warm sensation when she came to stand closer to him. Most people feared being this close to him, but for some reason she didn't. She actually went as far as to tease him at some points. He had to admit that he found himself attracted to her. Her gingery hair and her big eyes. He thought she was beautiful and she had a pretty nice body. She had nice curves and seem to be pretty in shape, but her small frame made her seem so fragile that it worried him. If he were to ever get angry he ha no idea how she would defend herself.

"Yeah." She said wrapping her arms around herself and bringing Bruce from his thoughts. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulder for comfort. She gave a small smile as she looked at his computer screen.

"This all looks... Confusing" She said. He chuckled at her switched the computer off.

"Well that's Gamma radiation for you." He said as he smiled back down at her. She tilted her head to the side as if she was thinking. "What?" Bruce asked worried.

"You look good when you smile. You should do it more often." She told him as she poked the corner of his mouth with her pointer finger. He was a little surprised at the action but didn't push it away. For some reason he was comfortable with her, but he'd just met her. This confused and worried him. For some reason he was more concerned wth her well being then his own. She made him feel as if he were normal and out of all of the questions she asked, none of them were about the other guy. Did she even know about him?

"Why aren't you scared of me?" He asked, as he stepped away, slightly scared of her answer.

"Why should I be?" She asked. "You're a kind man and you put up with all of my questions. That's nothing to be afraid of."

"I mean the other guy. Everyone else wont even make eye contact with me and yet here you are not even two feet from me."He said looking at her.

"I don't see the other guy. I just see you." She said looking into his eyes. "And that's what matters now. Even if he were to come out I would be able to handle myself." She smiled. "They didn't make me your body guard for no reason."

"Why did the-" Bruce started to say but was cut off by the door to the lab opening.

"Fury wants everyone on the bridge" Agent Romanoff said as she poked her head into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I See Hell in your eyes.

Chapter four

As they entered the bridge Emma took a seat next Steve who smiled at her. "So whats going on?" She asked him. She felt someone put their hands on the back of her seat. She looked up and saw bruce standing behind her. She gave him a quick smile before turning back to Steve.

"Director Fury is going to talk with Loki." He told her. She nodded and turned her attention to the screen that displayed the black haired man from before along with director Fury. She got an uncomfortable feeling again as she watched the two men talk.

"In case it's unclear. You try to escape,you som much as scratch that glass" Furry said as he pushed some buttons. The floor below the container that held Loki opened to show the sky below the carrier. "30,000 feet straight down. in a steel trap. You get how that works?" He pushed mor buttons and closed the opening before looking back at Loki. "Ant." He said guesturing to the man in the cage and hen to the screen next to him, "Boot". Loki only laughed as he too a couple steps away from the glass.

"It's an impressive cage, not built I think for me." He said smiling.

"Built for something a lot stronger then you."

"Oh, I've heard. A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you to call on such lost creatures to defend yourself? You even called in a girl who can't even protect herself, but you bunk her with a monster." Emmas body stiffend at this comment. She felt Bruce

"How desperate am I?" Fury said as he walked closer to the cage. "You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can;t hope to controle, you talk about peace and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. you might not be gla that you did."

" burns you to have come so close. to have the tesseract, to have power. unlimited power." Loki said as he stepped back. "And for what?" Loki smiled and looked up at the camera. "A wam light for man kind to share?" He asked looking bck at fury. " And then to be reminded what real power is." Fury walked away ubt not before responding.

"Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something"

Loki turned back to the camera smirking. "She's a pretty little one you've got there, that Emma of yours." Loki said before the footage cut out. Emma was scared shitless to say the least. How did this freak show know her name? Bruce squeesed Emmas shoulder tightly. She could feel him shaking and loked up and him. She placed her hand over his catching his attention.

"It's ok Bruce" She said quietly as she smiled up at him. It touched her tha he cared about her. He was the first one that really did.

Bruce could help but be angry at this Loki guy. Emma was the first person who ever really treated him like he wasn't a ticking a bomb. She was kind to him and she actually like talking to him, not to mention that she was stunning to look at. If he so much as looked at Emma again, Bruce was gonna kill him. Bruce felt Emmas hand on his and he looked up to see her looking at him. "It's ok Bruce" She said smiling at him. He gave her a slightly strained smile back before he stopped squeesing her shoulder.

"He really grows on you doesn't he" Bruce said sarcasticly as he folded his arms over his chest and looking aound the table.

After Meet Tony and him and Bruce talking science that Emma and Steve didnt understand, her, Bruce, and tony made there way to back to the lab. Emma walked next to Bruce with Tony behind them. "I have no idea what you and Tony just talked about" She said looking up at Bruce with her big doe eyes.

Bruce couldn't help but smile. She was just so, so... cute. He couldn't stop the thought as it entered his head. She wasn't stupid but she had no idea what was going on. She didn't try to act like she did or just say things to seem smart. She was truely honest. This just made him like her more. "I'm serious. It was like you were speaking a different language." This made him chuckle slighlty. She smiled up at him and he couldn't help be notice ho truely beautiful she was. It's just too bad he was a monster.

After Stark poking and proding at Bruce and Steve getting mad, Emma sat on the lab table Bruce was working at and listening to the two men talk. After a while Stark turned his attention to her. "So do we all get one of those?" He asked Bruce as he pointed to her. "Or just you?"

Bruce looked up from what he was doing until he saw what Tony was pointing. "Uh, I think just me." He said as a slight pink tinted his cheecks.

"Well thats unfair." Tony said. "So who are you exactly?" He asked before turning back to his work. Emma thought about it before she answered.

"I'm Emma Anderson. I'm 24 years old. I'm an aquarious. I worked as an art modle in france for a while, then for S.H.I.E.L.D. and then went back to being a modle. I was brought here to make sure that Bruce stays calm and if he doesn't then I use my powers to make him calm or if need be, fight him." Emma said some random things hoping that it would answer his question.

"You were an art modle?" He asked as looked at her. "Like you were naked in frount of people so they could draw you?" She nodded. He looked at Bruce and smirked. "Looks like you've got yourself a good one Doctor."

Bruce couldn't help but think of Emma posing naked in front of him. He liked the thought of it but felt his entire body heating up. He looked up at Emma to see her sticking her tongue out at Tony. He chuckled slightly at her childishness but his attention laned on Tony as he asked Emma another question. "What exactly are your powers?"

Emma thought about it for a little white. "Well, i guess you could say that i can take over a persons mind and in doing so i can also controle their body. Phil said it was like being possessed. I can also use psychic energy to cause someone mental pain. but physically I'm not much of a danger. I think thats why Fury wanted me to help Bruce. I can cause the Hulk to revert back or just take over his baody and force the change until hes calmed down enough." She explained while scratching her head in thought.

"Well thats pretty cool." Tony said as he looked at Bruce. "Looks like she might actually be able handle you big guy."


	5. Chapter 5

I See Hell in your eyes.

Chapter five

After sitting in the lab with Bruce and Tony for another hour. She gave a curt good night to tonight to Tony before turning to Bruce. "I guess I'll find you here tomorrow morning?" She asked him. nodded as he continued working. "What would you like for breakfest?"

This question caught him off guard. He looked up to see her expectant gase. "You don't need to get me anything." he said before looking back to his work. He was happy that she was being so kind to him and it seemed to be genuine.

"Do you like pancakes?" Emma asked. He looked back at her and nodded. "Then I'll make you some tomorrow morning." She said with a smile and a wink. Bruce felt a heat creep across his face.

"Do I get any?" Tony asked from across the room, catching Emmas attention.

"Of course" Emma said with a smile. She gave Bruces arm gentle rub before she headed off to bed.

"I gotta admit." Tony said making Bruce look up at him. "She looks good comin and goin."

"What?" Bruce couldn't help but ask.

"She has a nice face and even though she doesnt have huge cans she has a very nice body that makes up for it." Bruces eyes widened as Tony talked about Emma. He didn't like it at all. He knew Stark was a womaniser and flirt, but he didn't him to think about Emma that way. "And she has a cute butt. You think so too. I can see it." He continued. "But then thing that I don't understand is, Why haven't you made a move on her?" Tony asked looking right at Banner.

"I, uh." Bruce started. "Even if I did. There is no way that I would ever act on it."

"Why?"

"It's simple" Bruce said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them. "She'd get hurt. No matter what or how I think of her." He placed his glasses back in their place before looking back at Tony.

"She clearly wants you. And I'm like 89% sure that she can handle herself." Tony said looking exasperat at Bruces lack of hitting on Emma. "I mean, the girls hot and offers to make you food and you're just sitting there avoiding eye contact."

"She probably just doesn't want to make me mad is all" Bruce looked back at his computer screen and continued to move things around.

"She's trying to get your attention in all the right ways and youre just going to push her away." Tony said before he smirked. "I'm sure that even nobal cap'n wouldn't turn her away. He seems to like looking at her too." Bruce Stopped what he was doing, but didn't look up. "See. You do like her and not just for her looks."

The next morning Emma woke up with a start at around 7. She had had another nightmare. She hated them. They always made her feel tired and her body hurt. Sighing she got out of her bed feeling the sweat on her body made her feel dirty. She showered and changed into a earthy green long sleaved shirt and pair of dark wash jeans. Pulling her hair up into a high poney tail, she looked herself over in the mirror. After deciding she looked presentable, she pulled on a pair of knee high boots and lighter green scarf before setting off to make breakfast.

After making pancakes, bacon, orange juice, and getting some muffins Emma placed the food on a cart and made her way to the lab to feed Bruce and Tony. As she walked in she saw them right where she'd left them last night. She smiled as she placed Bruces plate next to him. He gave her a gentle smile before taking a bite. She then walked over to Tony aand handed him his plate. He looked up and grinned.

"Talented and good looking. You Emma are wonderful." He said as he cut into his pancakes.

"Thanks Tony." She said with a chuckle as she walked over and sat on one of the lab tables.

"Aren't you eating?" Bruce asked as he looked up at her noticing the lack of a plate full of food.

"Oh, I'm not that hungry." She said giving him a weak smile. She fiddled with the corners of her scarf as they ate. "So anything new?" She asked trying to chang the subject.

"Not yet" Bruce said still looking at her.

"It's not healthy to skip meals, you know?" Emma heard Tony say. She sighed as she looked over at him. "So whats bothering you?" He asked. Emma looked at her hands. She hated talking about her dreams and her past.

"Just a bad dream is all. Nothing to worry about." Keeping her focus on he r hands she tried to sound convincing.

"What was it about?" Bruce asked. It shocked her slightly. She didn't think he'd want to know, at least she hoped he didn't.


	6. Chapter 6

I See Hell in your eyes.

Chapter six

Emma sat on the table for a minute playing with her hands. She didn't really want to talk about it. "You think you know monsters." She said looking at Bruce. "You haven't seen a monster until you've met mine." She slipped off of the counter and walked out of the lab. She didn't know where she was going but she just kept walking.

Emma tried not to think about her past. She hated most of the things that she had done. But she couldn't stop thinking about it. She was 7 when it had happened. Her father stumbled into the house, slamming the door. Her mother was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen when her father started shouting. Emma was terrified. When her father was mad he was abusive. Throwing bottles and anything he could get his hands on. Emma was trying to shut out the noise of her father and mother fighting by playing with her dolls when she heard her mother scream and then a loud bang. Emma froze in place clutching her doll to her chest. Then another bang and then another. The sound of her racing heart was throbbing in her ears, her entire body was shaking. Tears escaped her eyes as she tried to calm herself.

The sound of foot steps made her jump. She quickly hid under er bed taking her doll with her. Emma curled herself up in a ball trying to hold back her sobs. She had no idea what was going on or who was coming down the hall.

Emma was brought out of her thoughts when she ran into something hard. Letting out a slight gasp of surprise she looked up to see Steve. He looked down at her at first giving her a smile, but it faded when he saw the look on her face. It was a mix of anger surprise and terror. "Emma are you ok?" He asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Emma couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with him. Steve was to nice and would surely pry with out trying, but Emma still didn't want to talk about it.

"You're a bad lair. If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." He said placing his finger under her chin making her look up at him. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Emma couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Thank you Steve. And do you know if they keep alcohol on the ship?" He looked at her slightly surprised.

"I'm not sure. But I can help you look."

After Emma left Tony looked at Bruce. "Well then." He said before fighting with what was on his screen. "I think it has something to do with her past." He kept moving things around like he was digging for something.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked as he looked at the other man over his glasses.

"I've been using JARVIS to crack into S.H.I.E.L.D's data base and I came across her files. I wasn't going to read them unless they had any of her pictures from being an art model. But this seems to be interesting." Tony looked up at Bruce giving him a small childish smile. Bruce shook his head.

"You can't do that. If she wanted us to know then she would have told us."

"Well then she'll never tell us. We'll have to find out on our own. You don't have to take part in this." Tony gave a slight smirk as he looked back at Bruce. "But if are any pictures then you wont get to see them" Bruce thought about this for a little before walking next to Tony. "I knew you'd come around."

After 2 hours of searching for alcohol Emma gave up and decided to go back to the lab. When she walked in she saw Tony and Bruce looking at Tony's computer screen. Neither of them noticed her come in. They were reading something. As she walked over to get a closer look at what they were looking at. It was her files.

"Find anything interesting?" She asked as she crossed her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

I See Hell in your eyes.

Chapter seven

Bruce and Tony jumped slightly as the looked up to see her. Bruce looked guilty while Tony just smiled. "Well it seems as though you've caught us." Tony said before looking back at the screen. Bruce looked nervous and his face was slowly turnig red. "To bad S.H.I.E.L.D doesnt have any pictures of you." Emma looked at both of the men standing before her. She didn't want them to know about her. She wanted to keep her past in her pastand not be questioned about what had happened.

"So. How much of it did you read?" She asked as she looked as her brown boots. Her hands had automatically strated figiting with eachother, a nervous habbit she had. SHe had feared how much they had gotten through and didn't really want to her the answer to he wn question.

"We read all of it." Came Tonys responce. Emma didn't dear look up at them.

"Is that what your nightmares are about?" Bruce asked. At this Emma looked up. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the doctor. She wasnt sure what to say. They knew everything. So what was the point in trying to lie?

Emma just wanted to run away from everything. She wanted to just disappear and never have to deal with anyone ever again.

Letting out a loud sigh she nodded.

"The mans a monster." She said looking to the computer screen. It was filled with words and a couple of pictures. "He always had his anger and he never knew how to deal with it. He really is a monster. he had every chanse to change. I know, truely, what monsters are." She looked back at Bruce. "They aren't giant and green. But the rage and anger that people hold inside. And because of him I have the scares that remind me of it every day."

Bruce listened intently. Emma really didn't see him as a monster. She was really a kind caring person and he couldn't help but like her even more. But what he father did to her was terrible. Her files where very breife about the incodent, but it still made his blood boil. No one should ever hurt a woman like that. Especiall not Emma.

"You really are an incredible person Emma" Bruce said before he could stop himself.

Emma couldn't help but smile at this. "And you are too, Bruce." She said before the door slid open. Everyone looked over to see Steve walk in. Tony closed Emmas file as the American hero made his was over to him.

Emma walked over to Bruce as them other men started talking. "Wanna go get some food?" She asked looking over at Steve then back at him. Bruce smiled and nodded.


End file.
